Can't Forget You
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: He was always there for her. She always loved him. They were simply meant to be...right? He promised he'd always be there, but was that just a lie too? "Whoever said this pain, would ever go away didn't know what it meant to, be here without you." -My Darkest Days


Taylor walked into the house and although it was warm, all the blonde diva felt was cold; like she had felt the last six months. Turning on the lights and shutting the door, the site that welcomed her made her jump.

"God John, do you always have to scare me like that?"

The man with the blue eyes grinned and Taylor's heart broke when the dimples she loved so much were exposed.

"Sorry baby girl, but do you always have to turn down any guy who's into you? Tay, honey it's been-"

"Shut up Jonathan," Taylor seethed and John wondered why she wasn't called The Viper. "I know how long it's been, but maybe I'm just not into any other guys right now, okay?"

The former WWE champion was defeated, but as Taylor began walking up the stairs to her bedroom, ignoring her answering machine filled with voicemails he whispered,

"Baby girl you need to answer them. They love and care about you."

Taylor turned around as unshed tears shone in her blue eyes.

"I know and I will. Now will you please come up here and hold me? I need my strong fiancée to keep me warm."

John instantly grinned, grabbed her petite body, and then carried her up the stairs, Taylor giggling all the while

"You know I hate leaving you," John whispered into her soft blonde locks as they lay in the bed.

Snuggling closer Taylor muttered,

"Then don't; it's as simple as that."

John went to protest, but could only smile at the yawn that escaped her.

"As much as I miss your cute yawns, you're tired so go to sleep."

Looking up into his crystal blue eyes, she asked almost pleadingly,

"Will you be we're when I wake up?"

Rolling his eyes, he said with finality,

"Aren't I always?"

Taylor was out like a light before she could retort, and John pulled her closer.

The next day as Taylor walked the arena hallway, she bumped into a warm and tattooed chest.

The current WWE champion smiled.

"Hey Taylor, you okay?"

Nodding, her blue eyes looked into his hazel and her heartbeat sped up. Then she saw John standing up ahead; trying to hide his pain. He nodded in approval, and then the six-foot-one man walked away.

Realization hit Taylor as she hastily answered before trying to leave,

"Sorry Phil; I am thanks-"

Phil's tattooed hand stopped her leaving.

"I have to go get dressed, but I wondered if you wanted to go get something to eat with me?"

Taylor managed a real smile as she answered the man she'd been growing quote fond of.

"Yes, I'd love to. Meet at my locker room in ten?"

Nodding, Punk leaned down and kissed Taylor's cheek. She felt both guilt and butterflies.

As Phil left, Taylor sprinted to her locker room and found John there already. The shorter girl felt as if her world was crumbling down again; right as it seemingly came back. The Cenation leader looked as if he'd been crying.

Taylor went to say something, but he interrupted her,

"Don't Taylor; it's fine. It's about time you moved on from me; I just didn't expect it to hurt so much."

He went to leave, but Taylor's yelling stopped him.

"Dammit John, don't leave me! You already left once and I just now get you back? I can't do this without you again!"

John grew frustrated at the girl he loved; the past two months he'd been trying to get his point across, but was yet unsuccessful.

"Jesus Taylor, move on! I don't want you to, but you need to. It's been six months and I have to go because you can't keep living like this!"

As John wiped tears from his blue eyes and again turned to leave, Taylor said as tears coated her voice,

"You said you loved me Johnny! You promised me you'd never leave. I can't let you go again; I can stop it this time."

John shook his head, but still kept that smile Taylor loved so much. How John could still have that smiled after everything that's happened was beyond her. Tonight was the first she had smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Some things in life you can't stop. I know what I promised and I wanted nothing more than to call you my wife and mother of my children. I've loved you for years, and that will never stop Taylor Helmsley. If you love me like I know you do, you'll find someone else. They'd be an idiot not to love you back."

With one last wink, John Cena walked out on Taylor.

The daughter of The Game began crying right as CM Punk walked in. His smile faltered as he laid his hazel eyes on the girl he began liking; despite all that had happened.

"T, what's wrong?"

Taylor choked out through the tears,

"He just left."

The Straight Edge superstar looked at the beautifully broken girl in confusion,

"Who Taylor, you and I are the last ones here."

Shaking her head no, Taylor pushed past the six-foot-two man and ran to her car; ignoring Phil hollering her name.

Several minutes later, Taylor ran up the big hill in the pouring rain. Her footfalls carried her right where she needed to be, and instantly her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Hugging the marble stone to her chest, she choked out through the body wracking sobs.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I love you so damn much; just please come back to me. I don't know how to do this without you."

As she continued sobbing, arms wrapped around her from the side as the person too were on their knees.

"Shh, it'll all be okay Taylor," the deep voice soothed, as he tried to keep his composure too.

"H...how," Taylor hiccupped as she looked into the mesmerizing eyes of Phil; whose hair was now falling out of the slicked back look he had before, due to the rain and sprinting to her.

"We were supposed to have forever. I shouldn't have let him go. I could've stopped it Phil. I shouldn't have let him go alone!"

Kissing her forehead, Phil tried to keep his tears at bay; he never cried, but it killed him seeing a woman as strong as Taylor breaking down like this. He rocked her back and forth as the tears escaped her small body,

"You're not alone. You have everyone who loves you; you even have me T. There's nothing you could change; you'd be gone too and John wouldn't want that."

Nodding into his chest, the man carefully wrapped his zip up jacket around the shaking girl and pulled her closer. In response, Taylor wrapped her arms around his mid-section and held onto him as if Phil were her life line; the last anchor she had left.

Phil glanced at the stone, and what he saw made everything seem so surreal:

_John Felix Anthony Cena Jr._

_April 23, 1977 - September 16th, 2012_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, and husband_

_May he look down on all of us; leading the Chain Gang up above._

Closing his eyes, Phil remembered the last time he ever saw John. He, John and Taylor were leaving the arena after Monday Night RAW, but John had to go do an interview before he could go back to the hotel. Taylor tripped over her feet and almost fell, but he had caught her before she hit the ground. The words John said before hopped into his car and drove off, never to come home again played on,

_"Well at least I know that you'll always be there for Taylor, Brooks."_


End file.
